


In More Ways Than One

by fringewrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Affection, Blood, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Period Sex, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: An innocent night in helping Holly recover from period cramps gets heated. Dan has to get creative.





	In More Ways Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There are gross descriptions of menstrual blood and mentions of tampons in this fic. If that's not your bag, you might wanna ditch this one. I wrote it this way because I think it's really candid and approaches sex from a kind of human place and I like it.

It’s not as if Dan is hypersexual, at least not that Holly can discern. He just seems easier to turn on for lack of better phrasing. It’s endlessly a wonder to Holly how often they end up like this. They’re laying lengthwise along Holly’s bed, Dan’s got Holly pulled up against his body so they’re lying on their sides the hot water bottle for Holly’s abdomen wedged between them. Holly moans into Dan’s mouth as he drags his fingernails up the smooth expanse of her ass over the thick layer of plush sweatpants in his way. He seems thankful enough for the softness of her casual lounge wear as he needily grinds his erection against her thigh, hand crawling up the length of her body to knead at a breast. 

 

She enjoys these hot, quiet moments between the two of them. In the darkness of her bedroom, hair a mess from afternoon naps, sex and sensuality meld into something so incredibly indulgent for her. They reach for one another, hands and body parts driven by instinct that she almost gives into as Dan’s fingers wriggle between her skin and the waistband of her sweatpants. Almost.

 

Holly grabs Dan’s’ wrist quickly, holding him still. “Dan, we can’t. I’m on my period,” she reminds him, as if he just so easily forgot that he’d come bearing buckets of Chinese food, pain pills, and good tidings in her crampy time of need. 

 

Dan shifts to nibble on Holly’s earlobe as he tries to wriggle free from Holly’s grasp. “I don’t mind,” he insists.

 

Holly thinks about the process of removing her tampon and tossing it into the waste bin on the other side of the room to give Dan the space he needs. She imagines Dan with two fingers inside of her, coaxing ribbon after ribbon of dark congealed blood from her like a magician producing handkerchiefs from his sleeve. Her nose wrinkles, the notion is unappealing. “I’d really rather not.”

 

Dan hums against her jawline in a way that’s hard to decipher between disappointment and curiosity. She lets go of Dan’s wrist and he flattens it against her tummy, no bigger but still bloated feeling. He sucks at her pulse point and she gasps against him. “You know, I don’t need to be inside you to get you off,” he tells her in a low voice dripping with seductive tenor. 

 

Holly drapes her leg over Dan’s. She buries her fingers in the wild mane of Dan’s hair and lets her lips just barely touch his. “Show me,” she whispers.

 

Dan kisses Holly, lips smacking together loudly in the quiet master bedroom. He lays her on her back carefully as he props himself up to reach over her, into the drawer of her bedside table. She can hear Dan’s hand hunting noisy and blind for the object he wants, one that he finds and stashes on the bed behind his back. Holly has a one in four chance at guessing what it is correctly, but she doesn’t volunteer her guess out loud. 

 

Her eyes are wide, pupils dilated in the darkness, her breathing is deep and audible as she lets Dan lazily undress her. First Dan pulls the skinny straps of Holly’s camisole down the sides of her shoulders. He slides the loose top down her chest, down to her belly, leaving her swollen tits exposed to him.

 

“Fuck Holly you look so fucking delicious like this,” Dan moans. His mouth is agape in worship, he’s quick to put it to work. He starts by biting and sucking at the underside of one of the luscious mounds, it’s a sensitive spot that when teased the way Dan does, makes Holly’s shoulders roll back, a soft whimper peeking from between tightly pursed lips. “C’mon baby, it’s just us. Let me hear you,” Dan encourages her as he fondles one breast, teeth grazing the nipple of the one closest to him.

 

She can’t believe how worked up she is already. She squeezes her thighs together restlessly as Dan pinches, licks, bites, and even slaps her breasts with his hand until they are perky and pink from his ministrations. When she moans it is low and with no effort on her part. It falls out of her from her lungs, leaving her body buzzing with arousal.

 

Holly’s breasts are not exceedingly large, but they feel heavy in Dan’s palms as he rolls them in his hands. They’re beginning to slip between his fingers, wet from how thoroughly he’s been ravaging them with his mouth. He loves how stiff her nipples are under his fingertips, loves how he already has her panting as he continues to suck at the side of her tit, how he thinks maybe if he does this long enough he could get her there even though he has something different planned. 

 

He drags his fingers lightly over her ribs, down her body in a way that makes her shiver against him. He pulls her sweatpants down her thighs with her panties. Her legs stiffen for a moment and he shushes reassuringly to remind her that he’s still following her rules, that it’s okay. Holly tries to open up her legs for him, but he doesn’t take her pants all the way off, leaves them around her knees, constricting her, but only a little. 

 

Dan reaches behind him on the bed and surprises Holly not only with how effortlessly he finds the toy this time, but with how quickly he’d made her forget he had it. She watches as the small metal bullet vibrator shines against Dan’s tongue before he sucks half of it into his mouth. His mouth makes wet, lewd noises as he rolls his tongue over it and properly fellates it for how small a device it is. His eyelids flutter and he moans around it, always eager to put on a show for Holly. It works, her throat is dry with anticipation now. 

 

Dan releases the toy from his mouth with a pop, eyes gleaning down Holly’s body in a line she can practically feel. He traces the vibrator over the line of his gaze, just above her, not yet touching her skin.”Oh god.” Holly moans before drawing in a tight breath. Dan wastes not, pressing the bullet so lightly to the center of her clit without even turning it on. He slickly moves it up and down, spreading his saliva, mimicking the sweet reservoir of wetness he’s been restricted from dipping into.

 

When Dan pushes the button at the top of the bullet, it hums to life on the first low setting of constant vibrations that Holly’s used to using to work herself up. This would be fine if Holly weren’t already so worked up as it were. She rolls her hips forward impatiently, letting out a low groan. Dan returns to lavishing her clavicle and chest with wet kisses and bites that will leave the smallest pink welts for her to admire, like little jewels. 

 

Dan moves between rolling the sleek rounded tip of the bullet in circles on her clit, and jabbing upward into the sensitive little nub inside, slow but thorough, as though to fuck her through her skin. It has strangled moans coughing their way out as she pushes her self down against it, trying to get more. She’s astonishingly close with how much Dan has teased her and it’s agonizing. The subtle vibrations have her at a sort of peak. Not  _the_  peak, but a landing on the cliff side. It’s impossible for her to climb any further like this.

 

“P-please. Dan. Please.  _More_ ,” Holly begs weakly, canting her hips arrhythmical to the vibrations. She can feel things moving around, specifically her tampon shifting inside her as she rotates her hips desperately. It’s not sexy, it’s weird and worrisome, but she ignores it in the wake of her need. 

 

Dan presses his lips to the shell of Holly’s ear. “Yes, anything you want. I’ll give you anything you want, Holly,” Dan moans against the side of her face, surrounding her in his voice. It tingles down her spine sending her back into an arch just as he hits the button again, turning up the speed of the bullet’s vibrations. 

 

“Oh fuck! Fuck!  _Fuck_ ,” Holly gasps the words as her breathing becomes rapid at the sudden change. The new speed now has her barreling up the mountain, completely out of control. Her thighs are trembling, and instead of rutting up into the bullet, her body is going concave, as if trying to escape her rapidly impending orgasm. She wants it, God does she want it, but she’s overwhelmed. She reaches out, fingers clawing and curling into the fabric of Dan’s shirt. 

 

“C’mon baby, it’s okay. You can do it. Come for me,” Dan whispers sweetly to Holly, watching her toes curl and her whole body start to tense. 

 

Holly let’s out a high whine, her body arches forward, nearly off the bed. Dan can feel her quivering beneath his hand as she starts to come. As it waves over her it punches a deep moan out of her body, she trembles apart, and falls into jelly on the bed. Having some semblance of mercy, Dan presses the button a few times to shut it off, before laying it on the bed. 

 

Dan pets Holly’s hair with the hand attached to the arm wrapped around her, as she slowly returns to herself, panting at the exertion of how hard she’s come. 

 

Curiously Holly reaches down between her legs. She can feel the hard, blunt end of her tampon sticking out of her from where it had started to slip out with the force of her orgasm. It’s sticky and wet, she can feel her tacky come clinging to it as she pulls her fingers away. She lets out a groan of exasperation this time.  “I should have just let you fuck me,” she laments. 

 

Dan snickers. “We can still do that,” he reminds her, pressing his erection against her hip.

 

“Just give me a minute.” she laughs. 


End file.
